Ao entardecer
by Oops T
Summary: "Sabe Ino, sempre quando eu me sentia terrivelmente abandonada, não era exatamente o Sasuke que eu queria ter ao meu lado." - Yuri. Sakura&Ino.-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulos:** 1/1.

**Ao entardecer.**

-

Eu nunca pude deixar de notar em como seus deliciosos cabelos dourados acompanham, mansos, o balançar de seu quadril delineado.

Tudo em seu corpo é perfeitamente em ordem; O que atrai concerteza olhares masculinos lascivos para sua forma; E que também deve atrair muitos olhares femininos invejosos.

Confesso que eu achava que o fato de desejar tanto o seu corpo, me fazia uma dessas invejosas desprezíveis.

_Eu ainda não havia entendido o que se passava comigo._

-

Era sempre agradável ter-te ao meu lado, me ajudando com a carga exaustiva que eu tinha no hospital; Eu sentia-me internamente satisfeita por te ter abaixo de meus olhos, em meus 'domínios'.

Era óbvio que em nada eu deixava transparecer essa satisfação, e ao invés de tratar-te bem, como eu obviamente desejava fazer, desprezava-te, e esfregava abaixo do teu nariz o quanto eu era superior a ti; Pelo menos em relação ao trabalho sim: Sempre soube que era a melhor.

_Eu ainda não admitia o que se passava comigo._

-

Seu perfume doce e enjoativo; Sua voz feminina e esganiçada; Sua pele sedosa e branca; A sua maldita boca carnuda e rosada...

Tudo me atraia e eu sentia que não conseguia mais me controlar devidamente.

Era mais uma tarde quente e monótona de Domingo: Os casos no hospital eram todos leves e irritantemente fáceis; Nada com o que eu me ocupasse muito tempo, ou que exigisse minha atenção dobrada. Nada que me impedisse de ter os pensamentos inquietantes que minha mente desenvolvera nos últimos dias.

Eu estava perturbada: As lembranças em minha mente daquela manhã continuavam gravadas com força em mim; Aquilo não tinha que estar acontecendo.

-

_Os raios solares matutinos eram fracos; Tais iluminavam meu caminho rotineiro para o Centro Hospitalar de Konoha, aonde eu passaria o dia enfurnada, tratando de ninjas descuidados._

_Naruto sempre dizia que um dia eu ainda iria desfalecer de tanto trabalhar; Não cansava de repetir que eu devia me divertir mais; Logo ficaria velha precocemente._

_Soltei um bufo. Eu já me sentia velha e não via diversão em nada que me cercasse. Principalmente naquilo que ele próprio denominava 'diversão': Se embebedar de sakê até cair, murmurando lorotas e coisas sem nexo._

_Pinguço desgraçado; Era patético as maneiras do Naruto. E Sai sempre me apoiava no que eu dizia de mal do Naruto. Essa era a melhor parte. Acho que eu estou ficando meio sádica..._

_A brisa fria da manhã me acompanhava, roçando com os meus fios de cabelo no rosto. Eu estava lembrando, como sempre, de meu companheiro de time perdido. Sasuke era uma distração nesses momentos. Devo acrescentar que nada agradável, mas eu já não evitava mais._

_Foi perdida em meio a lembranças de Sasuke, que vi aquilo que marcaria minha mente á fogo:_

_**Ino e Sai.**_

_A loura estonteante pendurada no pescoço do branquelo cínico; Ambos presos em um beijo que muitos julgariam românticos, outros indecente, alguns diriam ser ardente; Eu denominava nojento e desprezível._

_O por quê? Eu não sei. Ou ignorava o fato. A verdade é que eu realmente odiei ver aquela cena; Podia sentir meu coração dilacerado; Por um instante, pensei tê-lo ouvido quebrar: Como eu tenho a mente fértil._

_Mas, como médica controlada e fria que sou, ou pelo menos, que me tornei, fingi ignorar a cena e me dirigi a entrada do hospital, á passos largos e decididos. Eu apenas não contava com o 'elemento surpresa'._

_- Bom dia Sakura-testuda. – Ino sorria para mim com aquele sorriso branco e perfeito que eu sempre admirei, e que naquele momento desprezei._

_- Porca, Sai. – Nem pensei no que pronunciei, apenas falei o que veio a minha mente, acompanhado por um sorrisinho desagradável. – Ino, sabe que não é permitido ficar aos amassos na frente do hospital. _

_- Jura? Pensei que era dentro dele. Será que eu corro o risco de ser processada por estar aqui fora? – O mesmo sorriso petulante que ela me lançava quando julgava estar certa. Pelo menos dessa vez, por parte, ela estava. Não havia praticamente ninguém nem na rua nem no hospital; Ela estava livre para beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Vir-me-ei e seguiria meu caminho se Ino não interrompesse novamente minha caminhada. Aquilo estava ficando embaraçoso; Ela não se cansava de esfregar na minha cara a porcaria do abraço?_

_- Espera testuda; Vou entrar contigo. Preciso te contar algumas coisas. – Desamassou a saia curta e me seguiu para dentro._

_O que Ino tinha para me contar não era nada importante; Era deveras desinteressante, e eu nem fingi me importar com o que ela dizia._

_Entretanto ela não pareceu desistir de tagarelar. Eu sabia que não o faria, afinal, era de Ino que estou falando._

-

Assim passou a semana, e eu, misteriosamente sonhava todas as noites com o beijo.

Era confuso e variava. Havia noites em que eu sonhava Ino beijando Sasuke; Outras era Ino beijando Naruto; Cheguei a sonhar Ino beijando Kakashi. Mas não foi nada disso que realmente me incomodou.

Em uma noite quente eu sonhei com Ino beijando... Sakura.

-

Ino desfilando nos corredores. Eu e meus pensamentos eróticos com outra mulher.

Aquela tarde maçante de Domingo não poderia se tornar pior.

- Testuda, quer água? – Ino estava parada ao lado do bebedouro, bebericando um copo descartável. A sua imagem tornava-se torturantemente sexy. Ino por inteira despertava fulgor.

- Não Ino... - Minha resposta saiu vaga, e Ino notou.

- 'Tá tudo bem, testa? – Ela começou-, Você 'ta a semana inteira assim, dispersa...

Ela se aproximava de mim como uma gatuna, com aquele rebolar assassino.

Tocou com sua mão sedosa meu rosto, e eu senti arrepios atravessarem minha coluna. Os olhos brilhantes estavam próximos demais a ponto de eu poder enxergar perfeitamente o decote farto de Ino. A aproximação indevida foi o que selou o meu gesto seguinte.

Meus lábios colaram-se com o de Ino delicadamente; Sorrateira, aproximei mais os corpos, abraçando a cintura dela. Os lábios não se moviam, mas o êxtase que eu sentia era inexplicável.

Passados alguns minutos, ou horas, talvez vários dias, eu me afastei daqueles lábios doces, e encarei os orbes confusos e azuis da loura.

- Sakura... – Ino instantaneamente levou os dedos aos lábios, e no instante seguinte sorrio para mim. Era um sorriso manso, calmo, e acolhedor. Eu tinha certeza que nunca receberia um assim de Sasuke.

Beijamos-nos novamente no meio do corredor, agora um beijo mais ousado, misturando nossas línguas em uma dança silenciosa. O hospital estava silencioso, provavelmente os outros médicos já haviam seguido para suas casas. Eu não sabia que horas eram...

E eu não queria mais saber.

-

Caminhava ao lado de Ino, olhando para o horizonte, onde o Sol se despedia mais uma vez, dando espaço para a majestosa Lua.

Um sorriso enfeitava meus lábios, e eu enxerguei um também, nos lábios de Ino.

- Sabe Sakura... – Ela novamente começou, quebrando o silêncio agradável que tinha se instalado entre nós-, eu achei que nunca ganharia do Sasuke...

Olhei para ela e sorri com o rosto inteiro.

- Sabe Ino... – Eu disse-, Quando eu estava sozinha, e me sentia terrivelmente abandonada, não era bem o Sasuke que eu queria ao meu lado.

O rosto dela se iluminou, e minha visão foi coberta por fios loiros e cheirosos.

A chegada da Lua nunca foi tão apreciada por mim, como foi naquele dia.

_Eu finalmente assumi o que eu sentia e poderia me considerar feliz por isso._

* * *

**Meu primeiro Yuri. Peguem leve, ainda sou iniciante, e bem, também sou uma escritora chinfrim. Fato.**

**A frase: "Sabe Ino, quando eu estava sozinha e me sentia terrivelmente abandonada, não era bem o Sasuke que eu queria ao meu lado", foi pega de empréstimo do Volume Oito do Mangá de NANA. Tá meio alterada, não é exatamente assim, mas se perceberem certa semelhança, não é mera coincidência.**

**Impressão minha, ou a narração da Sakura ficou mesmo meio masculina? o.õ'... Eu sempre imaginei a Sakura agarrando a Ino no meio do hospital. :B ... Sim, eu sou terrivelmente perva, apesar de não aparentar. ;3**

**Reviews não fazem o seu dedo cair; Isso é intriga da oposição. Faça uma escritora ridícula feliz. =D**


End file.
